This inventon is related to means for inflating tires and other inflatable devices, and more particularly to pneumatically-operated apparatus actuated by the motion of a coin. A timing device permits the apparatus to be used for a predetermined period of time after the timing device has been actuated.
Many motorists have their tires inflated at their local gas station. Such gas stations formerly provided such air without costs. Recently, many service stations have either discontinued such service or have connected coin-operated devices to the inflation apparatus.
Conventional coin-operated devices usually employ an electrically-operated arrangement permitting operation of the inflation apparatus for a predetermined period of time. Although such electrically-operated apparatus is relatively inexpensive to operate, the location of the inflation apparatus often requires the costly installation of an electrical supply line to the timing device.